OS : Rédemption
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: Extrait : Je suis la personne qui t'a fait le plus de mal et pourtant je suis aussi celui qui apaisera tes peines...


Cet OS contient un lemon.

*Slash = **/**

* * *

En écoutant : Let Her Go.  
( www . youtube . com slash* watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA)

Elle ne me hante pas, mais...

Je me revois encore franchir le pas de la porte en courant, je me revois encore gravir les marches menant à l'étage.

C'était hier et je me souviendrais de ce moment toute ma vie, ma sœur, mon amour, mon bébé, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, est morte dans mes bras.

Je la revois encore allongée dans l'eau teintée rouge de son sang, je la revois encore inerte et dans un acte désespéré, je l'ai étreint une dernière fois, dans l'espoir de la sauver.

Ils l'ont rendu suicidaire... Un pari et une lame, l'ont tuée. Je les hais tous mais par-dessus tout je le hais, _lui_. Paul. Je ne veux pas y penser, mais aujourd'hui, ma tristesse et ma douleur m'étouffent, je suffoque à chaque minute, chaque heure.

Aujourd'hui, je suis pleine de rage à _son_ égard, ma sœur est partie à cause de _lui_ et plus jamais je ne la reverrais. Je suis seule au monde et c'est de _sa_ faute.

Je dois me rendre au Lycée tribal de La Push, ce lycée qui a fait basculer sa vie à tout jamais.

Je le cherche du regard, je m'approche de lui pleine de rage et je le frappe aussi fort que possible, je le griffe, je pleure.

**- Tu l'as tué ! **hurlai-je en pleurant. **Tu as tué ma petite sœur ! Elle est morte à cause de toi ! À cause de toi ! **

Je continue de le frapper, je me fais mal mais je lui fais mal aussi.

**- Elle s'est vidée de son sang ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tué !** sanglotai-je encore, pleine de rage.

Deux bras, chaud, m'attrapent par la taille et me tirent en arrière, je me trouve plaqué contre le torse, chaud, d'un homme.

**- Calmes-toi, chut, ça va aller...** me murmure l'homme à mon oreille.

Je me laisse bercer dans ses bras. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleure tout en murmurant qu'il l'a tué.

**- Ça va, aller...** me dit-il de nouveau.

Je reconnais la voix de l'homme.

**- Sam ?** sanglotai-je. **Il a tué ma petite sœur, elle est morte, Sam !** hurlai-je.  
**- Emily, occupes-toi en s'il te plaît.** demande ce dernier à sa fiancée.

Des mains féminines se posent sur mes épaules puis les bras de la jeune femme m'encerclent. Emily m'entraîne à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en me disant des mots réconfortants. Nous nous retrouvons très vite dans une pièce, qui me semble, à travers mes larmes, être un bureau.

Je laisse alors libre cours à ma peine et mes sanglots redoublent, je glisse contre un mur et Emily fait de-même, les bras de cette dernière m'encerclent de nouveau dans l'espoir d'apaiser mes pleurs.

Ava, ma petite sœur, mon bébé, est décédée à cause d'un stupide pari. Elle s'est suicidé à cause d'un garçon, elle est morte à cause de Paul. Il a parié sa virginité et elle en est morte.

Alors que je pleure dans les bras d'Emily, tous les souvenirs affreux me reviennent, encore, en tête. Ma sœur, la baignoire, son sang.

La porte s'ouvre, je lève la tête dans un geste désespéré de la revoir, mais ce n'est pas Ava. Sue Clearwater s'accroupit en face de moi avec une mine défaite. Elle me serre dans ses bras.

**- Elle est partie...** murmurai-je entre deux sanglots. **Plus jamais... Je ne la reverrai plus jamais !  
****- Oh, ma chérie... Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... Si jamais... si jamais j'avais su...**

Je pleure de plus belle, je suffoque.

**- Respire, ma belle.** me dit l'infirmière scolaire. **Calmes-toi... inspire et expire... **

Je m'exécute mais respirer me fait mal.

**- C'est bien, là... ça va aller ma puce... on est là pour toi... **me rassure encore une fois, Sue.  
**- Je vais te ramener chez toi, Jade, je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ?** me dit Emily avec bienveillance.

J'acquiesce difficilement d'un signe de tête et les deux femmes m'aident à me lever, je trébuche quelque peu mais Sue me rattrape.

**- Rappelles-toi, ma puce, on est là pour toi... **me redit Sue avant de m'étreindre en guise d'au revoir.

**oOo**

Lors de son enterrement, c'est comme si je n'avais pas été là. Je ne me souviens de rien à part m'y être rendue. J'étais physiquement présente, intérieurement absente et moralement morte. Car en vérité, je suis morte avec elle, _Ava_... Je suis morte avec _eux_, papa, maman et petite soeur.

**oOo**

Je vagabonde chez moi, je n'ose pas entrer dans la chambre qui a appartenu à ma sœur, cela me fait mal de penser qu'elle sera désormais vide. Je n'ai, d'ailleurs, toujours pas eu le courage de nettoyer le sang sur la baignoire, je n'ai pas réussi à entrer dans cette foutue salle de bain.

Je reçois quelques visites, brèves, je ne m'attarde pas, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder les personnes qui m'entourent. Je ne mange presque plus et ne dors pas non plus. Je me laisse mourir lentement. Je suis une épave.

**oOo**

L'une choses importantes que l'on me demande de faire est de vider le casier de ma sœur au lycée. J'ai peur. Peur de découvrir ce qu'il renferme.

J'avance lentement vers l'entrée du bâtiment, j'essaye de faire abstraction des regards que les élèves posent sur moi. À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Que j'arrive autrement qu'en jogging? Que j'arrive avec une mine radieuse et non bouffé par la tristesse ? Que je sois coiffé et maquillé et non sale ?

J'entre dans l'enceinte du lycée et je me dirige vers son casier, je tremble de plus en plus. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil et tout le monde peut alors voir mes yeux rougis par les larmes.

Devant le casier d'Ava, je me fige et c'est les mains tremblantes que je compose le code du cadenas. En ouvrant la porte du casier, je découvre de multiples photos d'elle et ses amis, les larmes menaces de rouler sur mes joues. Je les décroche une à une et je les regarde avec affection. Ma petite sœur...

Je vide son casier complètement, au fond de celui-ci, je découvre un journal, je tremble encore plus. Une personne s'approche de moi, je tourne mon regard et je constate que c'est Seth Clearwater, il attrape le journal et me le tend.

**- Je ne suis pas venu te voir avant car ça ne changera rien à ta peine.** dit-il. **Désolé...  
****- Le... Leah va bien ?** demandai-je la voix tremblante. **Je... J'ai honte de ne pas avoir été la voir plus souvent...  
****- Viens manger à la maison une de ses quatre, tu as besoin du poulet au curry de maman.**

Il me sourit. Je n'arrive pas à lui sourire.

**- Je te laisse. **

Il me dépose une bise sur la joue et s'en va avec ses amis. J'ouvre le journal et je le feuillette quelque peu.

Quelque chose tombe d'entre les pages, une photo... Je me baisse et la ramasse, je constate que c'est une photo d'elle et Paul côte à côte. Aussitôt, mon regard cherche ce dernier.

Son regard accroche le mien, je lui fais passer toute la haine que j'éprouve à son égard alors qu'il me fixe, incapable de bouger.

Je fouille dans les affaires de ma sœur et trouve un ciseau, tout en regardant Paul dans les yeux, je coupe la partie où on le voit, qui tombe au sol. Je me tourne alors lentement tout en rangeant la paire de ciseaux et la photo dans le sac où sont les affaires de ma sœur.

Je pars sans me retourner, j'en ai finis avec le lycée de La Push, je n'y reviendrais sans doute plus jamais.

**oOo**

J'ai relu les journaux intimes de ma soeur, j'ai pleuré.

J'ai enfin eu le courage de nettoyer la salle de bain, mais je l'ai vu, cet autre journal. Il était là, par terre, là où j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le voir et je l'ai lu, lui aussi, et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré car je n'ai rien vu de son mal-être.

J'ai lu sa descende aux enfers, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Elle a dit « Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir honte, que ce n'est pas à moi de souffrir, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais, permettez-moi d'être lâche ». Après ces mots, au bas de cette page, j'y ai vu une tache de sang, de son sang.

C'est cet événement qui m'a décidé d'aller voir Paul, je veux qu'il lise, lui aussi, je veux qu'il souffre comme il a fait souffrir ma soeur en ne sortant avec elle que pour un pari, en ne couchant avec elle que pour un pari. Je veux qui se sente sale.

Je toque à la porte, serrant les carnets de ma soeur contre moi. Un homme m'ouvre, ce doit être le papa.

**- Bonjour, est-ce que Paul est ici ?  
****- Euh, non, il est absent actuellement... Vous voulez l'attendre ? Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure il rentrera...** me dit l'homme avec bienveillance.  
**- Non, mais j'ai quelque chose à lui donner.**

Je tends les carnets à mon interlocuteur, qui s'en saisit avec précaution.

**- Vous lui direz que c'est de la part d'Ava.** dis-je.  
**- Aaa... Ava ?** s'étrangle-t-il.  
**- Je suis sa soeur.  
****- Je...euh... mes condoléances ne changeront rien et je sais que mon fils y est pour quelque chose, mais il... il a changé depuis, il veut vraiment changer.  
****- Je m'en fiche, ça ne la fera pas revenir.** crachai-je.  
**- Je sais, je le sais très bien... J'aimais beaucoup Ava et si j'avais su quoi que ce soit, j'aurais empêché mon fils de lui faire du mal, croyez-moi.**

J'acquiesce et je pars sans un mot.

**oOo**

Je broie du noir. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je suis malheureuse.

Pour récapituler, j'ai mis en tout et pour tous une semaine avant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir la nettoyer et me laver, j'ai mis une semaine supplémentaire pour pouvoir aller vider le casier de ma soeur au lycée tribal et il y a une semaine j'ai donné les journaux intimes de ma soeur à Paul.

Je suis morte avec elle ce jour-là, physiquement présente, intérieurement absente et moralement morte...

Mon patron n'a tout d'abord pas voulu que je travaille chez moi, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas bon pour ma santé, mais quelle santé ? Je suis morte.

Sue, Harry, Leah et Seth Clearwater me rendent souvent visite, ils m'aident beaucoup. Emily Young et Sam Uley viennent me voir également, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu enfin aller dans cette foutue salle de bain.

Je maigris à vue d'oeil malgré les bons petits plats que me cuisinent Emily ou Sue. Je n'arrive pas à manger, je n'en ai plus la force.

« Permettez-moi d'être lâche », c'est ce qu'elle a marqué, alors, permettez- le moi aussi.

**oOo**

Pour encore plus m'enfoncer de la tristesse, la pluie bas son plein sur La Push, ça ne m'étonnerait que le temps tourne à l'orage ou à la tempête.

Depuis quelques nuits déjà j'entends des loups hurler à la mort, dans la forêt, ça m'attriste. Je m'imagine qu'ils ont perdu un frère. Je les comprends.

Enroulée dans une couverture, je regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine. J'ai une vision parfaite, lorsqu'il ne pleut pas, sur les maisons de la réserve. Je surveille.

Ma vue doit me faire défaut, je crois distinguer une silhouette dans la nuit et entre les gouttes d'eau de l'averse. Je dois être devenue folle. Ça doit être comme ça lorsqu'on se laisse mourir... La folie vient nous chercher, puis la mort nous emporte.

Néanmoins, la silhouette se dessine plus nettement, un homme approche. Cet homme m'intrigue et l'envie de savoir qui il est m'attire vers la porte d'entrée.

Je sors de ma maison et je m'avance vers ce dernier. Nous avançons l'un vers l'autre de manière synchronisée. Je le vois. Paul. Il est là à deux mettre de moi. Je me suis arrêtée alors il s'est arrêté aussi. Je le toise alors qu'il me contemple.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** criai-je.  
**- J'ai lu les journaux d'Ava et je voulais que tu saches que je n'imaginais pas qu'elle en arriverait jusque-là !** me répond-il. **Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien fait... Et pas qu'à elle. Si j'avais su que ce pari entre mecs aboutirait à un suicide, je n'aurais rien fait !**

Je le fixe toujours avec un regard haineux.

**- Je l'aimais. **dit-il.  
**- Si tu l'avais vraiment aimé, tu n'aurais rien fait contre elle.  
****- Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.  
****- Salaud.**

Il baisse la tête.

**- Tu vas me dire que tu braves la tempête juste pour me dire ça ? **ricanai-je.  
**- Non.**

Je le regarde incrédule.

**- Et alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu es là ?** m'énervai-je.

Je commence à perdre patience.

**- Je suis là pour toi ! **

Je ne comprends pas.

**- Je suis amoureux de toi à cause de ses putains de gênes Quileute ! Je t'aime comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé, je suis dingue de toi, tu me hantes!** s'écrit-il. **À cause de cette putain d'imprégnation je suis obligé de t'aimer, toi et personne d'autre... Il y a des milliers de femmes sur terre et il a fallût que ça tombe sur toi... Je suis la personne qui t'a fait le plus de mal et pourtant je suis aussi celui qui apaisera tes peines... **dit-il attristé.

Je ne comprends rien, il est devenu fou ?

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** l'interrogeai-je en le prenant pour un débile.  
**- Je suis un loup-garou, Jade.** dit-il sérieux. **Je me transforme en un gigantesque loup gris argenté.  
****- Ça t'amuse ?!** explosai-je. **Ça t'amuse de me raconter ça ?! Tu n'es qu'un abr...**

Soudain, un énorme loup gris se trouve devant moi, à la place de Paul. Il tente de faire quelques pas mais très vite il s'effondre au sol. Paul reprend forme, nu comme un ver. Je vois alors du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Je panique.

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Paul ?! Tu m'entends ? Paul ? **

Je me penche sur lui, il grimace en tournant la tête.

**- Ouais, ouais, je t'entends... Aides-moi... aides-moi à me lever.** demande-t-il.

Je l'aide alors. Une fois debout il me regarde dans les yeux.

**- Il faut aller à l'hôpital !** dis-je.  
**- Non, je guéris vite, c'est juste que je n'aurais pas dû me transformer...** il grimace. **C'est ça qui a rouvert ma blessure.  
****- Elle y croyait...** murmurai-je. **Elle croyait à ses légendes...**

Une larme roule sur ma joue, mais elle passe inaperçu avec la pluie.

**- Il faut désinfecter la plaie, suis-moi.** ordonnai-je.

Nous retournons dans la maison. Je vais vers les escaliers, il me suit, sans rien dire. J'arrive enfin devant la salle de bain, j'ouvre doucement la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Il me suit et tandis que je fouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il reste immobile au milieu de la pièce. Je retourne vers lui, il est face au seul miroir de la pièce.

Après avoir mis du désinfectant sur un coton, je me mets derrière lui. Je regarde la plaie en grimaçant, une sorte de griffure profonde traverse son dos de l'épaule à la hanche, de gauche à droite. Je recouvre la blessure avec des compresses, je les fixes avec du sparadrap.

Lorsque je mets en place le dernier bout sparadrap, au niveau de sa hanche, je lève les yeux vers le miroir.

**- Je ne suis pas obligée, c'est ça ?**

Son regard accroche le mien à travers le miroir, nos yeux ne se quittent plus.

**- Non, tu n'es pas obligée.**

Je passe alors mes bras autour de sa taille et je me presse contre son dos. Je pleure contre lui.

Il tourne sur lui-même alors je me retrouve la tête contre son torse, une de ses mains me caresse la joue, tendrement.

Je lève la tête et nos regards se croisent de nouveau. Son visage s'approche du mien, doucement. Ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes, sa langue caresse mes lèvres, que j'entrouvre. Nous nous embrassons tendrement puis passionnément. Mes mains remontent de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il m'embrasse comme personne ne m'a jamais embrassé.

Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, ses pouces caressent mes hanches, sous mon tee-shirt, je l'embrasse, il comprend.

Il déboutonne mon jean et entreprend de le retirer, je l'aide. Je me presse contre lui et je sens sa verge devenir dure, seul mon boxer sépare mon intimité de la sienne.

Ses lèvres dérivent de ma bouche à ma joue puis de ma joue à mon cou. Il me suçote la peau, je gémis. Ses mains s'attardent à me retirer mon sous-vêtement mais finissent par me le déchirer d'un geste.

Mon suçon fait, il m'embrasse de nouveau, il m'attrape une jambe au niveau du genou et la lève jusqu'à son bassin, je gémis encore et il me pénètre.

Finalement il me porte, mes jambes entourent sa taille. Je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte de la salle d'eau qu'il a préalablement fermée.

Il bouge et commence ses mouvements de va et viens, nous gémissons à l'unisson. Je m'abandonne à lui corps et âme. Paul.

Dans une jouissance ultime il se déverse en moi, je crie son nom, il crie le mien.

Il reste en moi quelques instants puis se retire, mes pieds touchent de nouveau le sol. Il m'attire contre lui et me berce.

**oOo**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, la place d'à côté est vide. Il est partis. À quoi m'attendais-je, vraiment ? Qu'il vienne avec un petit déjeuner pour me réveiller ? Je suis pathétique... Comment ai-je pu le croire ?

Je sors du lit et je descends les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, je vois Paul sortir avec un plateau petit-déjeuné, je me fige.

**- Tu croyais que j'étais partis, hein ?** sourit-il. **Désolé de te décevoir, je préparais juste le petit-dej ! Tu vois, je voulais te réveiller avec des mots doux, c'est loupé.** dit-il faussement énervé.  
**- Tu es tout nu.** répondis-je bêtement.

Il rit, je m'approche et lui prend le plateau des mains, je vais dans la salle à manger et m'assoie à table, Paul me rejoint.

Nous mangerons sans parler, il a fait des pancakes et il a grillé des pains briochés.

**- Que diront les gens de la réserve, Paul ?** demandai-je enfin.  
**- Ils diront que tu es folle, que tu n'as peut-être pas de respect pour ta soeur ou que je suis un profiteur... Ils diront sans doute que tu es masochiste mais ils ne sauront pas que tu as besoin de moi pour t'apaiser, voilà ce qu'ils diront. Mais je te rendrais heureuse et leurs ragots cesseront avec le temps...**

Mon coeur se serre, mes larmes menacent de couler, encore. Je baisse la tête vers mon bol de lait chocolaté.

**- Jade.**

Je lève la tête.

**- Je sais que d'être désolé ne changera rien, il y aura toujours une part de toi qui me détestera et je ne te demanderais jamais de cesser de me détester parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes...  
****- Je ne t'aime pas.  
****- Que tu m'aimeras.**

Je reprends une bouchée de pancakes sans rien ajouter. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, je me lève.

**- C'est Sam, tu peux ouvrir.** me signale Paul.

Je vais ouvrir et Sam entre dans la maison avec des vêtements pour Paul.

**- Salut Jade.** me dit Sam. **Comment vas-tu ?  
****- Ça va mal...**

Sam me plaque contre lui.

**- Jade, tu peux refuser l'imprégnation, tu sais...** me prévient Sam.  
**- Ouais. Je vais aller voir Ava, aujourd'hui et je reviendrais ici pour travailler...  
****- Leah va venir te voir, d'accord ?  
****- Oui, je veux bien.  
****- Paul, on y va.** ordonne Sam d'une grosse voix. **À bientôt ma belle ! Emily t'attend à la maison, tu sais.** dit-il plus doux.  
**- J... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
****- Au contraire, tout le monde serait ravi de t'accueillir !** insiste-t-il.  
**- Je vais voir...**

Sam me relâche et il s'éloigne, Paul vient vers moi mais son Alpha le retient, il obtempère et s'en va. Je me retrouve seule à ruminer.

Je finis m'ont petit-déjeuné puis je m'habille pour aller sur la tombe de ma soeur. Devant celle-ci, je m'assoie. Je caresse la pierre tombale tendrement.

**- Salut petite soeur, tu me manques, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi... Je suis seule.**

Je pleure.

- **Tu es partie et tu m'as abandonné ! Je suis toute seule dans cette grande maison. Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à entrer dans ta chambre et je prends une douche une fois par semaine... Voir cette baignoire me rend folle !**

Mes larmes coulent encore et encore.

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Ava ? Comment veux-tu que je tienne sans toi ? Papa et maman sont partis quand on avait dix et quinze ans... Je n'ai de force pour vivre, Ava ! Maintenant que tu es partie, plus rien ne me retiens ici... Je veux être aussi lâche que toi... Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement et hier... hier j'ai fait une grosse bêtise...**

Je pleure sans m'arrêter.

**- J'ai fait l'amour avec Paul... Ne m'en veux pas Ava, je t'en prie... Ce... C'est un loup ! Mon loup. Je suis désolée Ava, tellement désolée !**

Je touche les lettres de son prénom et de son nom gravées dans la pierre.

**- J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, là-haut. Je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est une certitude.**

Je me tais et je lève les yeux vers le ciel.

**- Dit à papa et maman que... dit leur que je vais être aussi lâche que toi !**

Je fais un bisou sur la pierre et je me lève. En me retournant, je tombe nez à nez avec Leah. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard est obscurci par la colère.

Soudain, sa main se lève et claque sur ma joue. J'ai mal.

**- Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit, Jade. Je t'interdis de te suicider.**

Je titube puis me fige. Je regarde de nouveau Leah dans les yeux.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir comme ça !** hurle-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien. Quoi dire, de toute manière ? Leah se calme peu à peu.

**- Si tu as besoin de te défouler, fait le sur autre chose que sur toi !**

Elle m'attire contre elle et je fond en larme.

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Jade, pas comme ça !**  
**- Leah...**  
**- Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que perdre un proche n'est pas facile, mais, ce n'est pas la solution.**

Je verse des torrents de larme.

**- On va rentrer toutes les deux se changer les esprits.**

Nous revenons chez moi et je prends une pile de documents. Je suis agent d'édition, je lis les romans que les gens envoient et je choisis les meilleurs, ceux que nous publieront. Leah m'aide en sélectionnant des romans qu'elle lirait selon le synopsis. Je soupire.

**- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas travailler à l'agence ? Ça te changerait les idées ! Tu rumines ton désespoir tous les jours dans cette maison...  
****- Si je m'en vais, je ne reviendrais pas.  
****- Non, je ne pense pas !** elle rit. **Cette maison est ta maison, tu y as vécu toute ta vie, tu ne partirais pas comme ça, je te connais !**

Elle a raison, si je pars, je reviendrais, c'est ici chez moi, c'est ma maison depuis toujours, malgré le décès de mes parents, je suis restée en tant que majeur émancipé pour m'occuper d'Ava.

Leah reste avec moi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis elle rentre chez elle. Je me retrouve seule de nouveau. Tristement et désespérément seule.

Les heures défilent mais l'ennuie et la tristesse me rongent. Leah a raison, il faut que je me défoule sur quelque chose, quelque chose qui me hante, quelque chose qui me fait mal.

**oOo**

J'entre dans la maison avec l'objet qui soulagera mon mal-être et me dirige vers l'escalier.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et m'approche de la baignoire, de cette satanée baignoire. Une masse à la main, je réunis toute la force nécessaire pour la soulever au-dessus de ma tête et je tape. Je tape la céramique, je tape aussi fort que possible.

La baignoire se brise sous les assauts rageux de ma masse. L'eau qui sort des tuyaux m'éclabousse et inonde la salle de bain, mais je m'en fiche, le plus important est de détruire cette foutue baignoire. Je crie, je pleure. Je casse, je détruis et je réduis en poussière. Je me libère. Je libère ma haine, je libère ma peine, je libère ma rage et je libère mon âme.

Je n'entends pas la porte à claquer, l'eau se coupe mais je ne réagis pas. Je n'entends pas non plus la voix masculine qui m'appelle, je suis dans mon monde, dans ma bulle. Je détruis mon malheur.

Quelque chose arrête l'élan de ma masse en l'air et un bras chaud entoure mes épaules. Je me débats mais la personne est plus forte que moi.

**- C'est fini, Jade.**

C'est Paul.

**- Tu as cassé la baignoire, il n'y a plus que des débris de céramique.**

Je pleure alors.

**oOo**

Je vis actuellement chez Emily, Sam a bataillé avec Paul, qui me protégeait tel un loup défendant sa louve, pour lui faire comprendre que vis-à-vis des gens de La Push, il serait mieux vu que je vive avec eux, Emily et lui, que chez monsieur Lahote... et il a raison. Maintenant que ma maison est en travaux, puisque j'ai démoli ma baignoire et le carrelage de la salle de bain, vivre avec Sam et Emily m'est bénéfique, je pense à autre chose.

Les garçons de la meute, car entre-temps Sam, Jared et Paul ont été rejoints par Embry, Jacob et Quil, enfin, les garçons ont proposé de me refaire complètement l'intérieur de ma maison, j'ai accepté à la seule condition que je puisse choisir les couleurs des peintures, papiers peints et carrelages, pour le reste, ils ont libre choix... Emily et Leah, ont libre choix, plutôt.

Paul vient me voir tous les jours, il reste avec moi le soir puis s'en va patrouiller ou simplement se coucher... Je m'habitue peu à peu au fait que mon coeur fasse un bond monumental dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il passe le pas de la porte, je m'habitue aussi au fait de me sentir au calme dans ses bras... C'est étrange mais j'aime ça.

Entre nous c'est une relation affective plus que sentimentale, du moins pour moi. Il vient chez Sam, il me serre contre lui, on se tient la main, il nous arrive de dormir ensemble, mais rien de plus. Relation platonique.

Je l'aime, oh ça oui, je l'aime, mais je n'y arrive pas. Le regarder dans les yeux a déjà été une grande étape. Maintenant, je m'y noierais, dans ses yeux.

Il m'aime, lui aussi, je le sais. Il me le répète sans cesse et j'adore l'entendre me dire ses trois mots ou quatre, s'il rajoute mon prénom dans sa phrase. Mon prénom, est son mot préféré, je crois, mais le sien est le mien. Paul. Mais la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles est sans aucun doute sa voix lorsqu'il prononce « Jade »

**oOo**

Voilà trois mois qu'Ava est morte. Je suis retournée travailler à l'agence d'édition, j'ai réorganisé mon bureau. Je change de vie petit à petit.

Leah et Seth on rejoint la meute, c'est la première fois qu'il y a une louve, d'ailleurs, mais elle est coriace, ma Leah. Elle a failli tuer Paul pour s'être imprégné de moi, mais Sam l'en a dissuadé en lui expliquant que cela ne se contrôle pas. Elle a abandonné ses tentatives de meurtre mais elle lui en veut. Je lui en veux également. Pourquoi moi ?

J'aime Paul et je le déteste. Je me surprends à aimer le haïr et à haïr de l'aimer. Son être tout entier me répugne et me fascine. Je deviens folle.

Les garçons et les filles on fait un boulot remarquable chez moi, je ne reconnais plus rien et c'est magnifique. Ils ont tout cassé pour tout refaire, leur base était les quartes murs et le toit. Je me sens bien dans cette -presque- nouvelle maison. Une page se tourne.

Paul vient me voir toujours après les cours, il me fait à manger, regarde la télé avec moi puis repart chez lui ou en patrouille.

Je m'inquiète sans arrêt pour lui, c'est dingue... Quand je suis chez Sam et qu'il n'est pas là, je suis morte de peur et dès qu'il revient je vérifie automatiquement s'il n'est pas blessé. Les autres trouvent que je le materne un peu trop mais je m'en fiche, je le couve mais c'est mon rôle.

Comparée à Emily, je ne suis pas excessive. Les garçons ne se rendent pas compte de son état lorsque Sam n'est pas là ! La seule différence c'est qu'elle est habituée et pas moi !

**oOo**

Voilà un mois que j'ai réaménagé chez moi, je vais mieux. Physiquement parlant je suis redevenue moi, j'ai repris du poids, je mange correctement, je dors et je ne suis plus l'ombre de moi-même. Psychologiquement parlant, ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais je ris et c'est déjà beaucoup, cependant, je ne suis pas heureuse et je ne suis pas malheureuse non plus. Tout ça c'est grâce à la meute et surtout à Paul, il m'aime et prend soin de moi.

**oOo**

Je mange seule, ma journée à été longue et fatigante, j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher.

Dans ma chambre, je m'approche de ma fenêtre, que j'ouvre.

**- Paul, je laisse ouvert.** dis-je. **Fais attention à toi...**

Je met ensuite mon pyjama puis je me glisse sous les couvertures. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'entends du bruit à la fenêtre, je me retourne.

**- Tu es là...** dis-je en souriant.

Paul ferme la fenêtre et me rejoint dans mon lit.

**- Tu ne pensais pas t'endormir sans moi ? Si ?  
****- Je ne m'endors jamais sans toi... Allez, vient te coucher...**

Il me rejoint dans mon lit et je me blottis dans ses bras chauds. Paul me fait une, bisou tendre sur le front.

**- Je t'aime, mon coeur.** me dit-il.

Je fonds comme un glaçon au soleil. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui.

**- Les gens de la Push doivent me prendre pour une masochiste...** répondis-je.  
**- Ils vont finir par se taire, ne t'inquiètent pas.  
****- Je ne pense pas...  
****- Écoute, pour le moment tu es une masochiste qui sort plus ou moins avec l'un des responsables de la mort de ta soeur... Ils pensent que je suis sadique.  
**- **Tu sais, je m'en suis plus pris à toi parce que tu es celui qui...  
****- Je sais.** me coupe-t-il. **Je suis responsable, j'ai été con, je n'aurais pas dû dire oui... Je m'en veux Jade, si tu savais...**

Si on n'avait pas été dans le noir, j'aurais juré qu'il pleure. Je m'éloigne de lui et je sors du lit.

**- Suis-moi !** ordonnai-je.

Il ne se fait pas prier.

Je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Avec le nouvel intérieur la salle de bain est de l'autre côté de la maison, ce qui était la salle de bain avant n'est plus qu'une bibliothèque, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je fais couler un bain, j'ai maintenant une baignoire deux places que les garçons on acheté en cadeau et ils y on mit un point honneur.

**- Il est vingt-trois heures et trente-sept minutes exactement et tu fais couler un bain ?** s'étonne Paul.  
**- Oui, tu vas prendre un bain, te détendre et tout ça.  
****- Alors prends-le avec moi.  
****- Non.  
****- Jade... Depuis la mort d'Ava tu n'as pas pris un seul bain, même chez Emily...  
****- Je ne veux pas, je ne prendrais pas de bain.  
****- Même avec moi ?  
****- Même avec toi.**

Il soupire, se déshabille et entre dans la baignoire à moitié remplie, l'eau continue de monter petit à petit. Je fouille dans un placard et trouve un sachet de galet effervescent et parfumant pour bain, je les donne à mon âme sœur.

**- Tiens, utilises-en deux.  
****- Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui inaugure cette baignoire... ?  
****- Hum.  
****- Tu t'imagines que la seule fois où on a fait l'amour, c'était dans une salle de bain ?**

Je soupire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Paul ?  
****- Que tu viennes avec moi et qu'on fasse des bébés.  
****- On n'aura pas d'enfants ensemble, on ne se mariera pas non plus !  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

Je l'ai blessé, je le sais.

**- Je suis la maso du coin car je me suis entiché du mec qui a...  
****- Jade !** gronde-t-il pour me couper la parole.

Je baisse la tête, je suis allée trop loin.

**- Excuse-moi Paul... Pardon...  
****- Jade...**

Je m'assois par terre et je mets la tête entre mes genoux.

**- Jade, chérie...**

Je relève la tête et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me lève tout doucement et je m'approche de la baignoire, il me regarde simplement. J'entreprends alors d'enlever mon haut de pyjama, il me fixe, incrédule. Je retire mon bas de pyjama.

J'ai pris une décision, une très grande décision.

J'enjambe le rebord de la baignoire et j'entre dans l'eau, Paul me regarde avec attention, amour et tendresse. Je l'aime. Je m'assois sur l'un des sièges incrusté dans le bac en céramique et j'inspire profondément.

**- Paul, on ira au cimetière demain, je vais te présenter à mes parents. **

Il rit légèrement.

**- Un peu morbide... mais, c'est d'accord, je viendrais avec toi. **

Je ris aussi.

**- C'est morbide, effectivement...** je me reprends. **Mais... Mes parents...  
****- Ne t'inquiète pas Jade, je viendrais et je me présenterais et je parlerais avec eux... Même s'ils ne me répondront pas !**

Il rit à sa blague et je souris légèrement.

-** Allez, viens là...** dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Je suis installée entre ses jambes, c'est la première fois depuis que nous avons fait l'amour que nous avons un contact aussi intime.

- **Paul ?  
****- Oui ?  
****- Je... Je voulais te dire... Je... Je t'aime.**

Il me dépose un baiser sur l'épaule.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Jade.**

Ma tête repose sur son torse et je lève une de mes mains pour la poser sur sa joue.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir dit qu'on n'aurait pas d'enfants...  
****- Tu sais, on peut partir de La Push si tu le souhaites...  
****- Non... Je veux rester ici. C'est chez moi et il y a toute ma famille...  
****- On se mariera et on aura deux beaux bébés, tu sais.  
****- Comment tu le sais ?  
****- Je le sais, c'est tout !**

Il enfouit son visage de mes cheveux, il inspire fortement.

**- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ton odeur, Jade.**

Je souris malgré moi et j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

**oOo**

Le matin arrive bien plus vite que prévu, je m'en rend compte lorsque Paul entre dans m... notre chambre avec un plateau petit-déj dans les mains.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé, Paul.  
****- Ma belle, je ferais toujours tout pour te faire plaisir !**

Il pose le plateau sur mes jambes et il m'embrasse, je passe une main autour de sa nuque pour approfondir. Paul émet un son qui ressemble à un grognement, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre.

**- Désolée !** m'empressai-je de dire.  
**- Ne soit pas désolée, ma belle, j'ai juste été surpris !**

Je souris, j'aime bien quand il m'appelle « ma belle », ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur très agréable.

Nous sortons de la maison pour aller au cimetière, j'angoisse, bizarrement...

Paul me tient la main tout le trajet, que nous avons faite à pied. En arrivant devant les pierres tombales, j'ai la bonne surprise de voir ma grand-mère paternelle assise sur un siège de camping en train de parler.

**- Mamie !** dis-je, enjouée. **Comment vas-tu ?  
****- Oh bon Dieu, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Comment vas-tu, toi ?**

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi.

**- Huum hum, apparemment tu vas bien !** lâche-t-elle amère.  
**- Jade ? Tu me laisses discuter avec ta grand-mère quelques instants ?**

Il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose par le regard... Il ne va tout de même pas raconter tout à ma mamie ? Si ?

**- Ahem, bon euh, je vais voir Harry histoire de prendre des nouvelles...** dis-je d'un ton détaché.  
**- Merci, chérie.**

Je rougis comme une gamine et je pars en souriant de manière niaise. Je marche à travers les allées jusqu'à la tombe d'Harry Clearwater.

**- Salut Tonton, comment tu vas ?**

J'attends une seconde.

**- Moi ça va mieux, depuis que Paul est là, tout a l'air de s'améliorer... C'est bizarre l'imprégnation, pas vrais ?**

J'attends encore.

**- Tu sais, je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir avant, mais avec Ava... Pardon Tonton !**

Je m'assois devant la pierre tombale.

**- Ils vont bien là-haut ? Papa et maman ? Ava ? Maman lui a mis un coup de pompe au cul j'espère !**

Je ris et pleurs en même temps. Je renifle bruyamment.

**- Tu nous manques Harry, tu nous manques vraiment beaucoup... J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un papa en ce moment, surtout d'un papa qui connaît les légendes par cœur...**

Je caresse distraitement la pierre tombale.

**- Je pourrais parler avec Billy, mais ça ne sera pas pareil, toi tu es mon parrain... Tu sais, Paul... Paul est un bon imprégné, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Il veut mon bonheur, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui... moi, je suis malheureuse malgré tout... Je ne peux pas lui rendre son bonheur...**

Je renifle encore une fois et j'essuie mes larmes, quelqu'un arrive derrière moi.

**- Loup-garou ou pas, si jamais il fait quelque chose de mal, je le tue avec le fusil de ton grand-père !** me dit Mamie. **Passe le voir, lui aussi, je suis sûr que tu lui manques!**

Je la vois passer devant moi et continuer son chemin, claudicante, son siège de camping à la main. Je souris.

**- Bon et bien, je vais voir papy, à plus tard Harry.**

Je me relève et je change d'allée, je cherche la tombe de mon grand-père, je m'assois automatiquement en arrivant devant celle-ci.

**- Salut papy chéri, comment tu vas ? Mamie est allée voir papa et Ava, et un peu maman aussi, bien sur.**

Je souris.

**- Tu as engueulé ma petite soeur aussi ? J'espère qu'elle a compris son erreur... m'enfin, maintenant c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière...** je soupire.

Preuve que je vais mieux, j'arrive à m'imaginer des scènes comiques entre les membres de ma famille au paradis.

**- Jade ?** c'est Paul, je tourne la tête. **J'ai parlé de nous à ta grand-mère, elle a compris de quoi il en retournais, mais, je pense qu'elle va aller demander confirmation à Sue ou à Billy...  
- Elle ne veut pas que tu me fasse du mal...** dis-je tout bas.  
**- Je sais, ma belle, mais je ne te ferais pas de mal...**

Il me fait un bisou au sommet du crâne.

**- Du moins j'essayerais.**

Il me tend la main et je me relève, je salue mon papy avant de partir vers l'allée où mes parents sont installés.

**- Bon, il n'y a plus vraiment de présentation du coup,**lâchai-je,** papa, maman, Ava, je vous présente Paul, c'est un loup-garou et il s'est imprégné de moi!****  
****  
**J'attends, muette, comme si mes parents allaient répondre. Paul se racle la gorge discrètement.

**- Je prendrais soin de votre fille, c'est promis... **dit-il calmement. **Je l'aime de toute mon âme et bien plus encore... Demandez à Taha Aki de vous parler de l'imprégnation, parlez-en aussi avec sa troisième épouse, ils vous expliqueront ça mieux que moi... **avoue-t-il.  
**- Je reviendrais plus tard d'accord ? Je vous aime.**

Nous rentrons alors à la maison, main dans la main. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Paul se dirige vers l'escalier, il file à l'étage tandis que je m'installe sur le canapé, j'entends ses pas se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Paul va souvent s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et j'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi, il y reste pendant des heures puis revient me voir comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ose pas le déranger, il a ses secrets, pourtant, je suppose qu'il pleure la mort d'Ava et cette image me brise le cœur. Une part sombre de ma conscience se réjouit et j'en ai terriblement honte, je voudrais avoir le courage d'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour le réconforter, s'il pleure.

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Sam, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon meilleur ami. À peine le téléphone décroché, qu'il me coupe la parole, net.

**- Monte.** m'ordonne-t-il.  
**- Merci Sam...**

Il raccroche et je grimpe l'escalier, j'avance doucement vers la bibliothèque, puis je ralentis devant la porte de celle-ci. J'entends des bruits de sanglots, il pleure. Ça me fend le cœur.

J'ouvre la porte et j'avance vers lui, il est assis contre le mur, là où était l'ancienne baignoire. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et je l'enlace. Contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

**- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, Ava... Pardon...  
****- Chut, ça va aller, Paul... ça va aller...  
****- Jade... Si j'avais su... si j'avais su elle serait encore en vie...** dit-il. **Si jamais... si jamais je n'avais pas fait ça, tu ne me détesterais pas...**

Je ne réponds rien. Que dire ? « Oui, une partie de moi te hait. » ?

**- Tu m'aimerais tout entier...** finit-il.  
**- Je t'aime tout entier, Paul... Chuut, ça va aller...  
****- Je l'aimais. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?**

Je pleure à mon tour. Le voir dans cet état est une torture.

**- Paul... arrête de pleurer, chéris...**

Je finis par m'asseoir par terre, la tête de Paul toujours contre mon cœur. Il pleure sans s'arrêter mais ne dis plus rien. Mes larmes coulent aussi, je pense à tout ça, ma sœur, Paul, mes parents, ma grand-mère, Harry, Leah, la meute, Sam... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

Paul. Paul en larmes dans mes bras. Paul pleure ma sœur tous les jours. Paul aimait ma sœur. Paul aime toujours ma sœur. Paul m'aime. Paul s'est imprégné de moi. Paul pleure ma sœur qu'il aime dans les bras son imprégnée, c'est-à-dire, moi.

**- Paul, je t'aime d'accord ? Ava t'aimais aussi et je suis sûr qu'elle sait que tu as changé... Arrête de pleurer Paul, ça fait mal...**

Il relève la tête malgré mes mains la tenant contre moi, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il attire mon visage vers le sien et il m'embrasse passionnément. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il me regarde avec un mélange d'envie, d'amour, de supplice et de tristesse.

**- Jade...** dit-il.

Et je l'embrasse.

**oOo**

Plusieurs jours on passé.

Mon réveil sonne. Enfin, non, nos réveils sonnent. Je paresse au lit quelques instants, avant de constater que Paul dort toujours à poing fermé.

**- Paul, il faut que tu te lèves, tu as cours...** dis-je.  
**- Hum... Pas envie.  
****- Je sais bien que tu es fatigué, que tu as patrouillé toute la nuit mais, il faut que tu y ailles...  
****- Pourpoi... ?**

Je soupire.

**- Parce qu'il faut que tu aies ton diplôme !** grondai-je gentiment. **Puis pour avoir un travail plus tard. Moi je vais travailler aujourd'hui alors toi tu vas en classe...  
****- Dis à Bobby que tu es malade, comme ça tu restes avec moi !  
****- Non, je dois aller travailler et puis je ne peux pas faire ça à Bob, tu sais, il m'a donné une chance en m'employant alors je dois y aller.**

Il grogne, je me lève et pars me préparer.

Au bureau, je passe saluer Bobby, comme tous les matins.

**- Salut Bob, comme ça va ce matin ?** demandai-je.  
**- Bien bien, et toi ? Tu as une petite mine,** dit-il, **viens assieds-toi.**

Je m'exécute.

**- Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va, vraiment ?** demande-t-il, inquiet.  
**- Oui, ça va, beaucoup de choses ont changé et ça va mieux...  
****- J'ai quelque chose pour toi...**

Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et sort des carnets, les mêmes que...

**- C'était les journaux d'Ava, quelqu'un me les a apportés pour que je les publie.** dit Bobby en coupant le fil de mes pensées. **Mais entre nous, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais...  
****- C'est trop personnel et c'est à moi de décider et je ne veux pas.** le coupai-je. **Qui t'a apporté ça ?  
****- Un certain Quil Ateara, quatrième du nom.  
****- Oh le salaud !** m'écriai-je.  
**- Quoi ?** s'étonne Bob. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
****- Décris-le !  
****- Heu, grand, fort, typé Quileute, brun... Un Quileute costaux quoi !  
****- C'est Paul qui t'a apporté ça ! Quil Atarra quatrième du nom est décédé.**

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

**- Ma chérie... Est ceque... Pardonne ma question, mais, est-ce que ça va, avec ce Paul ?... Je veux dire qu'il euh... eh bien...**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

**- Paul me rend heureuse, Bobby, je sais que tu ne me comprends pas mais il m'aide...** avouai-je.  
**- Il te fait souffrir...  
****- Je n'oublie pas, Bobby, mais il m'aide et me comprend, c'est... c'est compliqué et à la fois très simple... Tu sais il... il m'aime et me rend heureuse...  
****- Bon, si tu sais ce que tu fais, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus.** soupire-t-il. **Tu as le bonjour d'Helen, et il faudrait que tu viennes à la maison, nous souhaiterions te parler.  
****- Venez à la maison ce soir, vous n'avez pas vu le nouvel intérieur.**

Il se gratte le menton distraitement.

**- C'est d'accord, nous passerons après le boulot.**

Je retourne à mon bureau et je commence ma journée, entre lecture et rendez-vous.

En fin d'après-midi, Bobby et Helen viennent à la maison, Paul et là, encore en plein devoir, je souris rien que d'y penser.

**- Jade, ma chérie, comme tu as maigri, oh...** se désole Helen.  
**- Je sais Helen, mais j'ai repris un peu de poids...**

Elle me tapote la joue avant de me coller une bise. Je demande à mes invités de s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé tandis que je prends place sur un fauteuil.

**- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'enfants.** commence Bob.  
**- Oui, bien sur que je le sais...** répondis-je ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.  
**- Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, nous étions amis, tes parents et nous, et tu sais que nous vous considérions comme nos filles, Ava et toi...  
****- Oui, je...  
****- Nous réfléchissons depuis un moment déjà,** me coupe Helen, **et nous voulons t'adopter.  
****- M'adopter ?** m'étonnai-je.  
**- Oui, depuis la mort de ton grand-père, j'ai fait figure paternelle,** dit Bobby, **et je regrette de ne pas avoir fait les démarches plus tôt, maintenant qu'Ava n'est plus là...**

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

**- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants pour cause d'incompatibilité et nous n'avons jamais souhaité adopter, mais maintenant que nous vieillissons, ce serait peut-être bien...** avoue Helen.

Je hoche la tête, à court de mots.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
****- J'en serais ravie...** dis-je tout bas.

Bob sort des papiers du sac de son épouse et me les tend, je signe en bas de page. Paul descend dans le salon à ce moment.

**- Vous restez dîner ?** demande ce dernier.  
**- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger !  
****- Vous ne dérangez pas !** m'exclamai-je. **Restez...  
****- Très bien, nous dînerons ici, dans ce cas !** me sourit Bob.  
**- Je vais chercher mon père, dans ce cas, si cela ne dérange personne...  
****- Non, c'est une bonne idée !** répondis-je à Paul.

Paul s'en va et j'en profite pour faire visiter la maison à mes parents adoptifs.

Je prépare à manger avec l'aide d'Helen, pendant que Paul, Bob et Steve, le père de Paul, parlent.

Alors que nous mettons la table, quelqu'un toque à la porte, je vais ouvrir.

**- Il paraît que tu as invité Bobby et Helen, alors Emily à faire une tarte aux pommes.** me dit Sam en guise de salut.  
**- Entrez, entrez, merci pour la tarte Emy.**

Tout le monde salue tout le monde et je rajoute deux couverts.

Tous à table, nous mangeons en parlant joyeusement.

**- Et donc, quel est votre métier, Jade ?** me demande Steve.  
**- Je suis agent d'édition dans l'entreprise de Bob. Je suis chargé de découvrir de nouveaux auteurs et de les accompagner dans les démarches.  
****- Et que voudrais-tu faire plus tard, Paul ?** demande Bob.  
**- Je voudrais devenir comptable.** réponds ce dernier.  
**- Et vous, Steve, que faites-vous ?  
****- Je suis informaticien, enfin je travaille essentiellement sur des dépannages informatiques.**

Je n'aime pas ce genre d'interrogatoire, je décide de changer de sujet.

**- La tarte doit être assez chaude, je vais la chercher.**

Je me lève et Sam me suit.

Je prends des gants et je sors la tarte du four, avant de la poser sur le plan de travail, je me fige et lâche les plats. Sam se précipite vers moi et attrape le plat avec dextérité. Je me ressaisis et je regarde Sam les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...  
****- Aucun problème, allez vient, on va à table.** dit-il après avoir coupé la tarte.

Nous retournons à table où règne un silence de mort, je souris faussement.

**- Qui en veut en veux ?** demande Emily en prenant la pelle à tarte.

Les assiettes se tendent et sont remplies, nous mangeons notre dessert en silence.

**- Cette tarte est excellente, Emily, comme toujours !** dit Paul pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
**- Je regrette de ne plus vivre chez vous, tes bons petits desserts me manquent !** riais-je.

Le repas suit son cours entre le café ou le thé, puis chacun rentre chez soi.

**oOo**

Les jours passent encore, plus ou moins vite. Mais lorsque Paul rentre à la maison ce soir-là, il est différent.

**- Jade.**

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon prénom. Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

**- Tu es enceinte.  
****- Pardon ? Comment tu...**

Il touche son nez.

**- Quoi ? Mais non... je ne peux pas être enceinte...  
****- Tu l'es.  
****- Non ! Paul, on ne peut pas avoir un bébé maintenant ! Financièrement c'est impossible !  
****- Pourquoi ?** s'étonne-t-il.  
**- J'avais assez pour Ava et moi, ses études sont payées et l'héritage de papa et maman aurait servi pour l'université...** je soupire. **Maintenant j'ai assez pour nous deux, mais pas pour trois... Paul... Je n'ai aucun diplôme, si j'ai mon boulot c'est parce que Bobby m'a donné ma chance, je me suis fait pistonner ! Si le patron de Bob décide de virer du monde, je suis la première sur la liste !** m'écriai-je. **Je ne peux pas prendre de congé maternité !  
****- Et si tu travaillais à la maison ? Comme quand...**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

**- Si je voulais avoir un équivalent du diplôme, il faudrait que je fasse des formations, il m'en reste encore onze ou douze à faire... Je ne peux pas avoir de bébé pour le moment...  
****- Je travaillerais après le lycée !  
****- Non ! Paul, il faut que tu ailles à l'université, tu veux devenir comptable !  
****- Ou informaticien dans l'entreprise de mon père !  
****- Paul ! Tu dois avoir un diplôme ! Je n'en ai pas, moi !  
****- Parle à Bob et fais tes formations, tes équivalences... et après, si jamais tu ne veux pas prendre de congé maternité, travaille à la maison, tu feras aussi bien ton boulot ici que là-bas... Tiens, fais le test.**

Il me donne une boîte rectangulaire contenant un teste de grossesse. Je la prends, je vais dans la cuisine récupérer un gobelet en plastique et je grimpe dans la salle de bain.

Dans la douche, je fais pipi dans le verre et je trempe le bout du test dans l'urine. Selon la notice d'utilisation, je suis enceinte, je soupire. Je vais devoir parler à Bobby.

**oOo**

Dans le bureau de mon patron, je lui explique la situation. Il est sincèrement heureux pour moi et ne comprend pas pourquoi j'en fais un drame.

**- Jade, ma chérie, tu as acquis beaucoup depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as fait qu'une formation mais maintenant tu peux en sauté cinq ou six, peut-être même plus !**

Il sort un carnet qu'il lit attentivement.

**- Je vais t'inscrire à la prochaine session pour les diplômes C9, C10, C11 et C12, tu recevras ensuite ton diplôme universitaire. Les formations durent dix jours chacune, et ensuite tu pourras continuer tes formations pendant ta grossesse, tu peux largement aller jusqu'au diplôme C15 qui te donneront l'équivalent de mon diplôme universitaire, que tu recevras également par la suite.**

Il me sourit.

**- Ça marche ?  
****- On fait ça.** affirmai-je.  
**- Alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine dans la salle de réunion.**

**oOo**

Paul et moi allons chez Emily, lorsque nous passons le seuil de la porte, les garçons me font un grand sourire, je pose ma main sur mon ventre, tout le monde sait.

**- Félicitations.** me dit une jeune fille dans les bras de Jared.  
**- Merci beaucoup, euh...  
****- Kim !** intervient Jared. **C'est mon imprégné.  
****- Enchanté !** dis-je. **Moi, c'est Jade.**

Installée dans le salon, je suis contre Paul, il enserre la taille doucement.

**- Ce serait bien que tu ailles chez Bob et Helen quelque temps.** me dit-il.  
**- Pourquoi ?  
****- Pour te reposer, ce serait bien.  
****- Qu'est-ce qui sa passe ?** insistai-je.  
**- On va se battre contre des nouveau-nés, des vampires !** me dit Quil. **Tu pourrais rester chez Emily, sinon, avec Kim, aussi.**

Nous décidons que nous irons ici, Kim et moi, au moment de la bataille.

**oOo**

J'en suis à six mois de grossesse, j'ai un ventre énorme mais Paul me dit que ça me va bien. J'attends une fille, et malgré le souvenir que cela me porte, nous voudrions l'appeler Ava en hommage à sa tante.

Aujourd'hui, les garçons et Leah doivent se battre aux côtés des Cullen et d'autres vampires. Je suis en compagnie de Kim, d'Emily et de Claire, la nièce de cette dernière et l'imprégné de Quil.

Nous passons une soirée tranquillement entre filles, Emily nous a concocté de bons petits plats. Nous avons rigolé toute la soirée de choses et d'autres mais surtout de la petite Claire, un vrai boute-en-train.

Nous rigolons encore alors que nous débarrassons la table, avec Kim. Emily est monté coucher la petite.

Alors que je tiens la pile d'assiettes, une douleur atroce me prend aux bas-ventres, j'en lâche mes assiettes que se brise sur le sol. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en hurlant de douleur. Kim accourt vers moi paniquée.

Ma contraction s'intensifie et je chancelle, un bras contre mon ventre, je me tiens à un dossier de chaise. Emily accourt elle aussi, elle me palpe le ventre tandis que la contraction continue.

**- Kim, défait le canapé lit, nous ne pouvons pas la faire monter dans ma chambre !  
****- J'y vais.**

Cette dernière part s'affairer à mettre en place un lit pour moi. Emily m'aide à avancer vers le lit, je souffre, je halète, je crie.

**- Va chercher tout ce que tu trouves dans la trousse à pharmacie.** ordonne Emily.

Pendant qu'elle m'allonge, Kim monte à l'étage. Emily prend son téléphone, je suppose que l'appel sera long.

**- Haa, Emy, je... j'ai mal !  
****- Je sais ma belle, j'appelle l'hôpital.**

Elle me palpe le ventre encore ce qui intensifie la douleur.

**- Allô, c'est pour une urgence, j'ai besoin d'un obstétricien _maintenant_ !** ordonne Emily. **Le bébé de mon amie est en danger, et je vais devoir faire quelque chose _tout de suite_.** explique-t-elle.  
**- ...  
****- Donner lui le téléphone ! Le bébé va mourir !  
****- ...  
****- Croyez- moi, j'en sais assez sur les grossesses pour vous dire que ses contractions et ses saignements ne sont pas normaux !  
****- J'ai trouvé tout ça dans la salle de bains !**

Kim pose ses trouvailles sur la table basse qui a été déplacé.

**- Bonsoir...  
****- ...  
****- Oui, je vais devoir faire quelque chose, croyez-moi monsieur !  
****- ...  
****- J'ai un diplôme d'aide-soignante, je connais quelques trucs en gynécologie.  
****- ...  
****- Attendez... Kim téléphone à Sue, dis-lui que c'est urgent ! Oui, monsieur Montez ? Je vous écoute.**

Emily fait un rapport complet de mon état, je souffre terriblement, je suffoque. Kim par faire bouillir des serviettes. Super.

**- Haaaaaa !**

Je saigne beaucoup trop. Emily demande à Kim de mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

**- Bébé... Le bébé !** criai-je.  
**- Je n'ai pas de morphine Jade et ça va faire très mal, tu comprends ?**

Elle stérilise un petit couteau tranchant. Oh mon Dieu !

**- Montez ! Je vais l'ouvrir.  
****- HAAAAAA !**

La pointe du couteau transperce ma peau, je ne sais pas par quelle force je reste en place.

**- EMILY !** hurlai-je.  
**- C'est presque finis, Jade, ça va aller !**

Kim arrive avec des serviettes bouillies et exécute les ordres de Montez et d'Emily. Sue entre dans la pièce et voit la scène sanglante qui ce passe dans le salon Young-Uley.

**- Emily, que ce passe-t-il ?  
****- Un problème avec le bébé, je suis en ligne avec le docteur Montez.  
****- Montez ? Passe moi le téléphone.  
****- Haut-parleur**. réponds ce dernier.

Je hurle toujours, je me lamente, j'implore les dieux pour que la douleur cesse.

**- Très bien, je m'en occupe.** dit sue. **C'est bon Emily, je prends la relève.**

Sue prend la place d'Emily, qui reste tout près de moi. J'ai l'impression que l'on me déchire le ventre, sauvagement.

**- Montez, le bébé s'étrangle avec le cordon ombilical.  
****- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard...  
****- Je le tien,** dit Sue, **je vais de couper le cordon. Une ambulance est en chemin ?  
****- Oui, elle ne va pas tarder.**

Pendant que Sue s'occupe de me refermer le ventre avec du fil et une aiguille de coutures stérilisées, je m'évanouis.

**oOo**

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, blanche, froide et impersonnelle. Quelqu'un se précipite sur moi.

**- Jade, oh Jade, je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais pas !** sanglote Helen.  
**- Bébé... le bébé ?  
****- Elle va bien, regarde, elle est là...**

Je tourne la tête dans la direction montrée par Helen, je vois une couveuse avec ma petite fille à l'intérieur.

**- Elle va devoir rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint neuf mois, mais Emily a agit à temps.  
****- Paul... ?  
****- Il est en cours, tout va bien.  
****- J'suis fatiguée...  
****- J'ai appelé les infirmières, ma chérie.**

En effet, Sue arrive à cet instant.

**- Comment vas-tu ?** me demande-t-elle.  
**- Fatiguée.** répondis-je.  
**- C'est normal, tu vas devoir rester ici un petit moment, tu as déjà dormi deux jours.**

Elle me sourit.

**- Je vais devoir déplacer la petite, mais tu pourras la voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites.  
****- Elle va vraiment bien ?  
****- Oui, à une minute près elle avait des séquelles irréversibles au cerveau mais elle est en parfaite santé.**

Elle se dirige vers la couveuse.

**oOo**

Voilà trois mois je suis en arrêt-maladie, mais aujourd'hui Ava à neuf mois et aujourd'hui, elle rentre à la maison.

Nous sortons de la voiture Paul et moi, le bébé dans le bras. Paul paraît distrait mais je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai hâte d'entrer dans ma maison et de mettre ma fille dans sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je vois alors toute la meute, mes grands-mères, mon grand-père, Bobby, Helen, Steve et Sue. Ils nous crient des « Surprises ! » enjoués. Paul savait, naturellement.

Mon regard s'attarde sur la banderole accrochée au plafond mais surtout sur mes grands-parents maternels. Mamie s'approche de moi, un sourire un peu crispé.

**- Je n'ai pas été la meilleure grand-mère du monde, je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard...** dit-elle. **Nous n'apprécions pas ton père et nous n'avons fait aucun effort pour nos petites filles, j'espère pouvoir être une meilleure arrière-grand-mère, si tu me le permets...**

J'acquiesce sans rien dire et je lui tends ma petite Ava.

**- Son second prénom est Emily.** dis-je. **Ava Emily Lahote.**

Elle prend le bébé dans ses bras et fait le tour de l'assemblée en lui présentant ses oncles, tantes et grands-parents.

La porte s'ouvre, la jolie Renesmée va se nicher dans les bras de son Jacob.

**- Bonjour à tous !** s'exclame Alice Cullen.  
**- Alice ! Rosalie ! Oh vous êtes tous venues !  
****- Ma surprise te plaît ?** demande Alice en montrant les décors et les invités.  
**- Oh oui, énormément !**

Bobby se racle la gorge.

**- Ma chérie, il faut que je te dise...**

Je me fige, je prends peur, il est tellement sérieux.

**- Ton arrêt maladie a été prolongé de six mois et tu auras également six mois de congé maternité tout de suite après.  
****- Quoi ?! Non, mais je n'aurais plus assez d'argents pour nous trois !  
****- Jade, tu as remarqué que tu as été augmenté toute de même, depuis le temps ?**

Je ferme la bouche.

**- Tu as ton diplôme C15 maintenant et tu gagnes le même salaire que moi, je pense que c'est suffisant pour deux adultes et un nourrisson...**

Je rougis et Paul m'embrasse sur la tempe, il rit, aussi.

**- Tu seras payé puis tu pourras même aider en lisant les manuscrits chez toi, tes rendez-vous seront assurés par ta jeune remplaçante Leah Clearwater qui prendra définitivement sa place dans l'entreprise à ton retour dans un an.**

Leah me fait un grand sourire, je suis heureuse.

**- Merci docteur Cullen.** dis-je. **Vous n'étiez pas obligé de mentir pour mon arrêt maladie.  
****- Mentir ?** s'étonne-t-il faussement. **Oh non, je ne mens jamais.**

Nous rions tous et nous passons une agréable soirée en famille.

**oOo**

Ta mort m'aura brisé mais sa vie va me sauver...

... Ava.

* * *

Hello :D ! Me revoilà avec un OS sur Paul !  
J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi vos impressions :)  
Comme vous l'aurez compris, je l'ai écris sur la musique Her Let Go de Passenger.  
Cet OS est le premier du genre donc votre avis est important...  
Voili voilouu ! Bises !


End file.
